


Birthday Cake

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Feh and Effie's friendship was made, Gen, Shameful Corner, about eating Feh's birthday cake, and go to shame them in front of other Heroes, to let them learn a lesson, when you saw Feh's cake was eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: After the Feh Channel featuring Feh's cake was eaten, Kiran decided those who commit bad actions must be punished.In the Shameful Corner.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> All of my FEH stories are titled with food and drink, yay.  
> A bit late, but I got inspiration about it, and I really wanted to write about the Shameful Corner, so here you go.

“I am very disappointed in you four.”

All four of them squirmed while the Summoner was looking them with a look of disappointment, with Feh on his shoulder, looking like she cried a bit.

“Is this what the leader of Order of Heroes had resorted to?” Kiran asked “Hungry enough to steal a cake, a  _ birthday cake _ no less, from an owl? From Effie, I understand but-why was  _ Effie  _ there?”

“I smelt good cake.” the armored knight said bluntly.

“...Hah.” Kiran sighed, gently massaging his forehead “Okay, okay, we’ll talk about this later, Effie. Now all four of you, why?”

“Uh...I was good cake?” Anna said, winking in a very confusing way.

“Fjorm?” Kiran asked “You are the last person I expected to, what happened?”

“Lady Anna gave me a peace so I had assumed that the cake can be eaten.” Fjorm said, looking very guilty “I wholeheartedly apologize.”

“Alfonse?”

“Anna shoved it in my mouth…”

“And?”

“The cake was good so I had another bite.”

“...”

“Hehehe.” Nowi giggled.

“Shhh.” Myrrh shushed her, even though she was trying her hardest not to follow her example.

“And Sharena?” Kiran asked.

“Um, the cake looked good, so I...um, ate it?” she explained.

“... _ Kids _ .” they all winced “I thought your parents had taught you to share. That action, where you consume all of Feh’s cake while she was giving us very valuable information, is considered very _shameful._ ”

Kiran sighed “All right, all four of you, to the strategy room and each sit in a corner for 10 minutes, Gunter and Jagen will keep on watch of all four of you.”

All four of them left, and the one who used to be in the Shameful Corner winced in sympathy.

“Effie.” Kiran addressed “Please answer me this: has anyone ever eaten your food before?”

“Yes.” she said.

“How did you feel when they stole all of your food?”

“Angry.”

“Okay, now imagine instead Lady Elise was eating it.”

“...” Effie looked at Feh in admiration “You’re such a good owl.”

“Feh?” Feh said, cocking her head to the side.

“Want some?” Effie offered the owl a muffin from her pile of food.

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws, sans Kiran. Effie had  _ never  _ shared her food with anyone before.

“Fe-Feh~!” Feh landed next to Effie’s plate and start munching on the muffin.

“Alright, share this cake.” Kiran gave them a plate of the same cake on Feh’s birthday “No more stealing each other’s food, okay?”

“Mm.” Effie nodded.

“Feh!” the owl said happily.

Kiran sighed, well that’s done. Now, to cut off Anna’s budget.

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect Effie had used to share (or even sacrifice) her meal to Elise, so she knew what it meant to share/sacrifice food to someone even though it's your meal.  
> Also, how an owl can drink tropical food and eat a cake without getting food poisoning is out of my imagination.


End file.
